


【Yugbam】《Summer!!》/番外

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //教室doi（long drive！//🚗🚗





	【Yugbam】《Summer!!》/番外

“宝贝你刚刚是在假装没看见我吗…？”

金有谦没打算给bambam回话的机会，反身将他压在一间空教室的长形木桌上。bambam整个背脊都贴在上面，双脚半悬空耷拉着。

好在现在是午休时间，教学楼人不多。bambam刚要从食堂与舍友结伴离开的时候，被金有谦叫住，拐着脖子强行拉进教学楼里。

bambam确实是假装，不过，他知道，那人一定会叫住他。

金有谦微微抬起膝，曲抵在bambam的两腿间，若有若无地蹭着他的性器。好生难受，bambam感到后穴一阵湿润，隐约要涌出些黏液。太久没做了，肌肤被触碰的那一刻心跳就如兵荒马乱一样。他痴情地望着金有谦的双眼，仿佛快望出泪来，索性半抬高身子，搂上那人的脖颈把他拉得更近一些。

“我好想你…”，bambam用鼻尖蹭蹭金有谦的脸，像一只柔软的小猫咪。

“有多想呢？”，金有谦朝他勾勾嘴角，单手撑上桌面，瞳孔中扑闪着坏意，轻轻将食指抵在bambam粉润的唇瓣上。 “是这儿想…？” ，继而又摩挲着滑向bambam的锁骨，沿顺而下掠过他的胸脯。 “还是…这儿想？”，食指最后停留在bambam早已有抬头迹象的性器上，那人还坏心思地戳了戳。

bambam禁不住这般撩拨，急不可耐地支起了帐篷，又因为害羞得不行想要伸出手遮掩，却被金有谦抓住腕顺势拐到背后，一下子失去支撑的bambam险些砸到桌面上，还好被那人结实的臂弯圈住，圈进他温热的胸脯里。

金有谦几乎整个上半身都紧贴着bambam，反应过来时还刻意用手肘撑了撑桌面怕把身下那人压疼了。无意间对视上bambam雾蒙蒙的双眼时，他俯下脑袋狠狠地咬住了他的唇，粗鲁吮吸，不留余地地舔弄，仿佛要将他舌腔里每一寸粉肉夺尽。

他说过，他要狠狠地吻他。

教室内溢满燥热气流，两人脱去了厚重的迷彩服外套。bambam的迷彩服里穿了一件黑色背心，金有谦的。

“你…”，金有谦坐在木椅上，仰着脸目不转睛地盯向bambam。“你晒黑了些…”

bambam朝他努努嘴，“不喜欢？”

没等他反应过来，金有谦便顺势将他抱到自己的双腿上，手掌拢了拢他的臀故意将他贴得更紧一些，呼之欲出的坚硬顶上他的大腿内侧。bambam差点吟出声。

“喜欢，更性感了…”，金有谦向他眨媚眼。

“所以呢…要吗？”，为了掩饰内心的羞涩，bambam耳朵根早已透红却仍摆出一副傲慢脸，好像他是主导似的，毫不畏惧地对视上金有谦的媚眼。

金有谦突然觉得他的宝贝好辣，下身又不自觉胀大一圈，磨着棉质内裤。他隔着那人的黑色背心，含上他的胸前的凸点，唇齿与布料间微微剐蹭，惹得他酥酥麻麻。金有谦很懂bambam，两根手指迎合着揉捏他另一边的红樱，一下两下画着圈。

“够…够了…”，bambam将双手拢进金有谦的黑发里，揪了两下示意他挪开。金有谦仰起脸看向他，嘴角处还残留着些许黑色棉絮，bambam用拇指轻轻为他抹去，随后又将双手伸向自己的裤裆处解开束缚的皮带。

金有谦看着他的宝贝杵在他面前，缓缓地拉下裤链，扭扭捏捏半扯去外裤，露出白色的贴身布料，前端鼓鼓囊囊的，湿了一片。bambam羞得不行，白日宣淫对他来说实在过分刺激。他低着头，手指扣在内裤边上迟迟没往下拉。那人看出了他的害臊，更是故意搂过他的腰肢，将他的白色布料粗鲁地撕扯开。下半身一丝不挂，暴露于午间的金黄色阳光下，bambam想逃也来不及了。

他一边将手覆上bambam的细腰胡乱摩挲，一边揉捏套弄着那人下身的肿胀。

“没有自己照顾过这？”，金有谦半眯起眼看向身上扭动腰肢迎合的bambam，笑得很坏。bambam听见他这话脸颊瞬间泛红。那人口中所说的“照顾”当然是指男孩子半夜偷偷将手伸进裤裆的“照顾”。

“…没有！”。其实有，bambam碍着面子不肯说，眼神微微躲闪。他才不愿让金有谦知道自己在没有他的日日夜夜里有多想念。

可他这点小心思哪瞒得过金有谦。只感到下体的物什被那人捏得更紧了，指腹不停地在外壁上来回抚慰拨弄。和自己自慰时的感觉很不一样，金有谦知道他最想要什么，知道他哪里最敏感，光是动动手指就能使他高潮。有种窒息的迷醉感，和窸窸窣窣穿过大脑的电磁流。

随着金有谦的手法一下两下，bambam后穴渗出的黏液沾湿了那人的迷彩裤中央。

“你得帮我洗裤子”，金有谦向下搂过他的脑袋，“湿了好大一片呢…” 

“那就脱掉吧…”，bambam知道金有谦是故意调侃，干脆将计就计。

他看着眼前的黑顺毛，故意打扮成一副乖乖学生模样，其实本质还是那个无赖混混。可是，谁让他就是喜欢无赖呢。他慢慢将手绕上金有谦的小腹，不急不躁地扳开皮带扣，又故作漫不经心蹭过他鼓鼓的下体。那人咽下唾沫，早就饥渴难耐。

没有润滑剂，金有谦贯入bambam体内时，依然有些许生涩的疼。金有谦托举着他的嫩臀，野蛮地往穴口里抽插，自身的重力使bambam每一次下落时，敏感点都被那人下身的硬硕狠狠碾压，痛快到嘴里不禁发出碎碎呻吟。

金有谦的东西在他体内又微微胀大了些，把穴道的甬肉吃得紧紧的，bambam下意识衔上金有谦的唇瓣，也吃得紧紧的。他想说些什么，却被bambam的唇封堵着只好呜呜乱哼。他想说的是，他好像听到有脚步声在靠近。bambam吻他吻的有些忘情，除了唇齿间唾液的啧啧及金有谦迷情的哼叫之外，他什么也听不见。

只见门被外面一股力量突然推开，bambam吓得一哆嗦顺势扑向金有谦的后颈，把脑袋完全埋进去。

靠，bambam憋红着脸在心里大声咒骂道，幸好有桌椅遮挡了下半身的赤裸。

破门而入的是一个学生，他看到这一幕时也有些惊慌失措，只呆怵在原地。

“喂，还不快走？”，金有谦搂着他的宝贝，朝那个学生呵斥道。那人才回过神，扭头就跑。

嘿，不愧是他的流氓。bambam偷偷勾起嘴角，他爱极了金有谦的痞气，凶凶的，但只对他一人柔情。

bambam慢慢从金有谦脖颈后抬起脑袋，假装有些怒，“怎么不提醒我！”

“你把我的嘴堵得死死的，我怎么提醒你…”，金有谦又向他抛媚眼。

“你就不怕？”，bambam撇撇嘴。

“你见我怕过什么？”，那人还挺得意。

“你怕我”，bambam又吻上他，比刚刚更激烈的深吻，轻轻啃咬着他的唇与舌，哪怕技巧再笨拙不堪也要将他吃透。

金有谦默认了，他确实怕他，怕失去他。

“但在这方面上，我可不怕你…”，话音刚落，金有谦瞬间将bambam整个人用力抱起，又轻轻放在长形木桌上对准他的穴口鲁莽地操弄，bambam半躺在桌上，与他十指相扣着来回拉扯，试图让自己埋的更深一些。

bambam的吟叫愈来愈迷情，惹得金有谦一下子没把持住，喷射出的白色浊液瞬间冲入他的穴内，一阵灼烧感蔓延开。

“嘶”，bambam有些吃痛。待金有谦抽离开，些许的乳白顺着腿根滑落。金有谦不嫌，细心地用手为他抹去。bambam顺势坐起身，搂上他的脖颈重重地吻了一口，刻意留下不深不浅地红色印记，金有谦笑笑，回吻了他。

离下午的军训时间还有二十分钟，金有谦给他的宝贝穿好衣服，随后再自己着装。套上迷彩裤的时候，bambam盯着他裤子中央那块不小的液渍捧腹大笑，笑他像尿了裤子。

金有谦没好意地瞪他一眼，“还不是拜你所赐”。

/

两人在离开教室前又匆匆接了吻，随后牵着彼此向操场走去。迷彩服小人和绿衣教官已经在操场准备集合，好像就差他们了。

bambam的方队离金有谦不远，中途休息时朝他那方向望去，望见几个女孩子围在他身边，一句两句没完没了的搭讪。bambam憋着一股醋劲狠狠盯他，而金有谦明明瞟见却装作无所谓，继续与周围的女生闲聊。

不就是搭讪。bambam故意搂上旁边那个男生的肩，有说有笑。因为他懂，和男生亲密更能使金有谦气急败坏。没说上几句他就被金有谦从田径场的草皮地上拽起，拉扯到附近的矮草丛后头。

“好像聊得挺开心？”，金有谦臭着个脸。

bambam也装倔，“你不也是？”

“你知道我不喜欢女生的”，bambam觉得金有谦的语气似乎不太对劲，“别为了故意气我而去和男生亲密”

“哦”，bambam没打算给他面子，明明看到他和女生聊得起劲自己也不开心。谁知金有谦猛然将他压上身后的树干，树上的杂刺硌得他背脊生疼。

“听不懂我说的？”，金有谦紧掐他的下颚，“信不信我在这就要了你…”，话音刚落就伸手要卸bambam的衣扣。

“金有谦你…别闹！”，bambam怕了，快要挤出眼泪，“我懂了我懂了…”。

金有谦于是停下手上的动作，顺势将他拦腰抱回军训场地，在刚刚与他搭讪的那几个女生面前，吻了bambam。

如同获得世界冠军一般耀武扬威。他毫不畏惧于宣告，bambam是他的。

bambam无奈。

不过这样也好，不会再有女生搭讪金有谦了。

Summer never dies, so do love.

—END—


End file.
